prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdy Pretty Cure
About the Series Birdy Pretty Cure is the Konami series of the previous Pretty Cure series. The Pretty Cure series almost have a mix of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Rio and Pingu. It has a bird thematic. Story Characters Pretty Cures Aka Sukikyo/ Sukikyo is a 16-years-old girl, 11th grade and the leader of the team. Her alter ego is the element of fire, Cure Cardinal. Her theme colour is red and her sub colour is maroon. Her bird symbol is the cardinal. Ao Burubado/ Burubado is a 14-years-old girl, 9th grade and the co-leader of the team. Her alter ego is the element of water, Cure Bluebird. Her theme colour is blue and her sub colour is cyan. Her bird symbol is the bluebird. Kiiro Kanaria/ Kanaria is a 15-years-old girl, 10th grade and the member on the team. Her alter ego is the element of lightning/thunder, Cure Canary. Her theme colour is yellow and her sub colour is gold. Her bird symbol is the canary. Kuro Anti/ Anti is a 17-years-old girl, 12th grade and the member of the team. Her alter ego is the element of death, Cure Antillean. Her theme colour is black and her sub colour is grey. Her bird symbol is the antillean. Shiro Chikin/ Chikin is a 13-years-old girl, 8th grade and the member of the team. Her alter ego is the element of wind, Cure Chicken. Her theme colour is white and her sub colour is sliver. Her bird symbol is the chicken. Midori Ohashi/ Ohashi is a 12-years-old girl, 7th grade and the member of the team. Her alter ego is the element of earth, Cure Toucan. Her theme colour is green and her sub colour is lime green. Her bird symbol is the emrald toucanet. Orenji Kouraiuguisu/ Kouraiuguisu is a 11-years-old girl, 6th grade and the member of the team. Her alter ego is the element of air, Cure Oriole. Her theme colour is orange and her sub colour is amber. Her bird symbol is the oriole. Murasaki Heron/ Heron is a 10-years-old girl, 5th grade and the member of the team. Her alter ego is the element of force, Cure Heron. Her theme colour is purple and her sub colour is violet. Her bird symbol is the purple heron. Pinku Furamingo/ Furamingo is a 18-years-old, 13th grade and the member of the team. She is the 1st cure that leaves high school. Her alter ego is the element of light, Cure Flamingo. Her theme colour is pink and her sub colour is magenta. Her bird symbol is the flamingo. Buraun Dakku/ Her alter ego is the element of plant, Cure Duck. Her theme colour is brown and her sub colour is tan. Her bird symbol is the wild duck. Tiru Kongoinko/ Her theme colour is the element of caliber, Cure Macaw. Her theme colour is teal and her sub colour is blueish-green. Her bird symbol is the spix's macaw. Beju Omu/ The special cure. Her alter ego is the element of snow/ice, Cure Cockatoo. Her theme colour is beige and her sub colour is pearl. Her bird symbol is cockatoo. Mascots Reo A male-cardinal like mascot. He is Sukikyo's partner. He looks like Red Bird but with wings and legs. Pip A female-bluebird like mascot. She is Burubado's partner. Sun A male-canary like mascot. He is Kanaria's partner. Bomb A female-antillean like mascot. She is Anti's partner. Nigel A male-chicken like mascot. He is Chikin's partner. Trivia *Nigel is a male chicken. But Nigel is a cockatoo from the movie Rio. *This is the first fanseries that involves a lead Cure with a red theme color. Category:Series Category:Fanseries